Slow-Slow Fruit
Slow-Slow Fruit (ノロノロ実, Noro Noro Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to emit "Slowmo Photons", making the user a Slow Motion Human (ノロマ人間, Noroma Ningen). Slowmo Photons are microscopic particles that have yet to be understood by scientists, that significantly slow down any object the user strikes down for thirty seconds. This Cursed Fruit was eaten by Foxy the Silver Fox. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Foxy, is that it gives its user the ability to emit beams of "Slowmo Photons" (ノロマ光子, Noroma Kōshi; "Noroma" meaning "dunce", "blockhead", or "gullible") which they can use to slow down anything for thirty seconds. In that amount of time, the user can do anything to the slowed down object. According to Foxy, Slowmo Photons are not fully understood by science yet. When a person hit by these beams receives any number of strikes while in the slowed down state, the kinetic force of the strikes to them is released all at once when they return to their normal speed, making the attacks more damaging. Slow-Slow beams, being beams of light, can be reflected by mirrors. This can allow the user to create interesting attacks that can catch their opponent off guard. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit's powers is that the user is not immune to the effects of his/her own photons and will be slowed down if exposed to them. The beams also can only slow down something roughly the size of the beam itself, such as it slowing down only a small fraction of a tidal wave and leaving Foxy vulnerable to the remaining waves. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Though not completely sure how the photons in the beams really work, Foxy uses the fruit's bestowed powers to aid him in cheating in the Davy Back Fight. These range from him helping his pirate crew in winning matches by slowing down their opponents, to slowing down his opponents to give him an edge over them. Combined with his other tricks, Foxy's mastery over his Cursed Fruit powers ensures that he will always have an advantage in any Davy Back Fight that he participates in. While the Cursed Fruit powers aid Foxy in many ways, they unfortunately can be used against him if his opponent can make the beams be directed at him. This can be done either by reflecting the beams or forcibly making Foxy fire the beams at himself. The named techniques that are used by Foxy that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'Slow-Slow Beam' (ノロノロビーム, Noro Noro Bīmu): Foxy's main attack wherein he shoots a beam of slowmo photons at his target, slowing it down for 30 seconds. Depending on what was slowed down, Foxy can do all sorts of things while they are slowed down. These include using fired cannonballs as floating platforms to attacking opponents viciously. The beam can be reflected by a mirror. *'Nine-Tails Rush' (九尾ラッシュ, Kyūbi Rasshu): Foxy delivers a flurry of punches to his opponent at a rapid speed. The actual punches aren't especially strong, but are made more powerful by slowing his opponent down with his Slow-Slow Beam. The aftermath of the attack is that all punches administered by Foxy gets released all at once. *'Slow-Slow Foxy Face Bomb' (ノロノロフォクシーフェイスボム, Noro Noro Fokushī Feisu Bomu): Foxy fires several bombs shaped like his face towards an opponent and slows them all down with his cursed fruit power. While the they are slowed down, Foxy can sneak alongside the bombs as they are moving. Hiding amongst the bombs, Foxy can get closer to a opponent and punch them while they are distracted by the sight of the moving bombs. The bombs then all explode at once in a massive blast after they regain normal speed. *'Slowpoke Ball Demon Coach' (ノロボール鬼コーチ, Noro Bōru Oni Kōchi): Foxy traps his opponent in a chamber with the Gorilla Puncher coming towards them. At the same time, he reflects his beams all over the chamber using its mirrored back wall and Mirror Racket. Even if his opponent manages to dodge all of the beams and punches, unless they think quickly they'll be eventually crushed against the back wall by the Gorilla Puncher. *'Mirror Racket' (ミラーラケット, Mirā Raketto): Foxy uses a hand-mirror to reflect his beams towards his opponent during Slowpoke Ball Demon Coach. *'Slow-Slow Beam Sword' (ノロノロビームソード, Noro Noro Bīmu Sōdo): Using a wooden sword hilt as a base, Foxy forms an extendable whip like sword made of his slowmo photons. The sword resembles a lightsaber in appearance. This weapon can create the same effect on the opponent as a Slow-Slow Beam. However instead of merely slowing down an opponent whole, it can slow down specific parts of an opponent's body. By swiping the beam across an opponent's arms and legs, the beam can bind the opponent's limbs in shackles made from the slowmo photons. *'Megaton Nine-Tails Rush' (メガトン九尾ラッシュ, Megaton Kyūbi Rasshu): Foxy delivers a series of punches as with Nine-Tails Rush, only harder, faster, and with more punches. *'Foxy Fighter' (フォクシーファイター, Fokkushī Faitā): Foxy fires a cannonball and slows it down with Slow-Slow Beam. While in its slow downed state, Foxy mounts a small wooden glider with a fox head onto the cannonball and gets on top of it. With the speed of the cannonball after its slow downed state aiding in velocity, Foxy delivers a powerful punch onto an opponent. After delivering the punch, Foxy can jump off the glider and let it crash into the opponent, blasting them with the cannonball. *'High Speed Rotation Mirror Ball' (ハイ・スピード・ロテイシヨン・ミラー・ボール, Hi Supīdo Roteshon Mīra Bōru): Foxy encases himself and two of his crew into a giant mirror mecha resembling his head, which then spins at high velocity. This allows him to shoot his Noro beams through a opening at the bottom and reflecting them off at all directions, slowing everything around Foxy for 30 seconds. Trivia Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia